The End of Each World
by Super Sashimi
Summary: The Rikkaidai boys go worldhopping. Thank you, Inui Juice, for this adventure. Warning: Total crack.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT or its characters. Wish I did, though…

**A/N:** My first Prince of Tennis fic. Be nice.

* * *

It all started when Yanagi-senpai brought a jug of Inui juice to afternoon training. Don't ask me why or how the hell he got it, because I honestly don't know.

Having heard so much of that infamous liquid, it is unnecessary for me to say that I did NOT go within 500 meters of that vile thing. Neither did any sane person who was there at the moment.

"Yanagi, what the hell is that."

I'm sorry to tell you that Niou-senpai is not what we call "sane".

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard of it?" Marui-senpai's voice cut through the courts, sounding like a child confronted by an angry fukubuchou. In other words, VERY SCARED.

Niou-senpai looked at him.

"Nope." He focused his attention back on the juice. "What is it?" He started to poke it with a stick. (He always carries one around, don't ask me why.) Too bad for the stick, it burned to a crisp as soon as it got within 5 meters of that monstrosity.

"……"

"It's perfectly fine."

I snorted. Yanagi-senpai noticed and turned to face me, a slow smile spreading across his face. I swear, he has got to stop hanging around Seigaku's Inui. It's getting harder to tell them apart.

"Try it, Kirihara."

"No."

"I'll tell Yukimura-buchou."

"No."

Yukimura-buchou may scare the living hell out of me, but this was going too far. Nothing in the world would make me drink that. I mean, look at it. It was moving, for heaven's sake.

"If you guys won't take it, I'll take it myself."

The entire tennis club stopped whatever they were doing, and stared. Stared at the brave soul willing to take a dose of Inui Juice. Sanada actually took off his cap.

Yanagi-senpai poured some into a glass, and held it up to the light. Probably to see if there was anything dead in it.

He apparently seemed satisfied, because he downed it all in one gulp. A loud pop followed, and he was reduced to ashes.

Just kidding. But he did start to glimmer, then he started disappearing. Yup, you heard me right.

I made a grab for him, and so did all the other Regulars. I felt hot and cold at the same time, and then everything went black.

Somewhere in Seigaku

Tezuka woke from his afternoon nap, dripping in sweat.

'Must be insomnia or something…'

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger. Yes, I am evil!

Click that "Review" button if you want to give suggestions, comments, and/or flames. Yes, flames are welcome.

**Next chapter:** The Rikkaidai boys find themselves in a world with a seemingly familiar figure beside them. Say 'Hello', Sora.


	2. Chapter 1: Keyblades

Disclaimer: If I owned Tenipuri and its characters, then this wouldn't be called a fan-fic XD

WARNING: Total crack, and possibly some OOCness. Some spoilers for Kingdom Hearts.

A\N: This chapter will and all future chapters MIGHT be written in Kirihara's POV. I don't really know. :P

Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's a longer chapter, enjoy.

* * *

The next thing I knew, we were trapped inside this great, big, moving cage.

I stood up and brushed the dust off my uniform, and saw that the entire team was busy doing the same.

"Where the hell are we," said Niou-senpai, kicking at one of the cage's bars.

'This appears to be some sort of elevator, but who knows where we'll end up," replied Yagyuu-senpai, his face impassive. I don't know how he can remain calm in a situation like this.

"It is an elevator," said fukubuchuo as he pulled his cap lower over his eyes. "Hollow Bastion."

It seems Marui-senpai recognized the words. "You mean we're in a stupid VIDEO GAME?!" His voice was hysterical.

Sanada nodded.

"Wait a minute. How the hell did you recognize this place, Genichirou?" Yanagi-senpai asked, his brow furrowing slightly. Sanada merely pulled his cap lower.

"No way! You mean fukubuchou plays video games?" asked Marui-senpai, his tone of voice switching from hysteria to shock.

I laughed out loud. "Looks like it! Who knew fukubucho kept such a secret from us!" I sidled closer to him, poking his ribs with my racket. Yeah, we had our rackets. Don't ask me why, but maybe it's an instinct tennis players have. You know, the instinct to bring your racket along with you whenever you're thrust out of your own world.

"If he kept this a secret, what else do you think he hid from us?" I continued, grinning.

We all stared at him, our gazes boring a hole into his head. Figuratively, of course.

"The elevator has stopped." Sanada opened the door and stepped onto the platform that conjoined the elevator and the castle grounds. (A\N: Yup, it's Hollow Bastion all right XD)

Way to avoid the issue, fukubuchou. I merely grinned and saw that everybody else had done the same. Even buchou, Yagyuu-senpai and Jackal-senpai were grinning. Still grinning, we followed Sanada's lead and left the elevator.

Immediately, some weird music started playing, and these black figures appeared out of thin air and surrounded us in a circle.

"Not good," I heard fukubuchou mutter.

The dark figures approached upon us, their yellow eyes glowing at the prospect of devouring us. Steadily, they advanced on us.

They were no more than a hair's breadth away, when some brown-haired kid suddenly rushed through. He (I'm pretty sure it was a he) was brandishing this huge key, and started hitting the figures with it.

It looked pretty stupid to me. Did this kid really think bonking those black things on the head with a KEY would make them disappear? Heck, my Knuckle Serve could do better.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I took a tennis ball out of my pocket. Buchou's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest. Too late.

I hit my special serve, aiming for the nearest black figure, when the brown-haired kid suddenly got in the way. Not good, the ball would knock him unconscious if it hit his head.

The whole team was probably thinking the same thing, but we were all too paralyzed with shock to actually do anything. Then, as if God was watching over us, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and destroyed the tennis ball.

"Thanks, Donald!" yelled the brown-haired kid as he sliced through the monster in front of him. Okay, maybe it wasn't God after all.

We looked behind us and saw this white, obviously mutated, and over-grown DUCK looking very pleased with himself. Beside him was some dog. They both wore clothes, and the duck carried a staff whilst the dog carried a shield.

Our attention was brought back to the kid as he finished off the monsters. The freaky music stopped, and my heart rate went back to normal.

"Who are you people? You don't look like Heartless to me," said the boy, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Who the hell did this kid think he was? Even if he did save our lives, he should know better than to talk to the Rikkai tennis team like we were trash.

"None of your business, brat." I narrowed my eyes at him.

The kid looked shocked, staring at me as if I had spoken in a very rude manner. But of course I wasn't rude. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"Excuse me!?"

"I said none of your business, you little—"

"Akaya!" Uh-oh, buchou was angry. Knowing full well how scary Yukimura-buchou could be, I backed down.

"I apologize for my team-mate's behavior," said buchou to the little brat. I glared at him but the kid didn't notice.

"Anyway," continued Yukimura-buchou, "Who exactly are you?"

"My name's Sora," said the brown-haired kid. What a sissy name.

"And that's Donald and Goofy," said Sora, pointing to the mutated animals behind us. I turned to look at them, and they gave me this sick, little grin.

"What were those things that attacked us?" inquired Yanagi-senpai, a small frown etched on his face.

"Those things are called the 'Heartless', and they eat hearts," explained the kid.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Why?"

The kid obviously hated me, because he glared at me like he was better than me. "Well since they're called the 'Heartless', what do you think?"

"Are you making fun of me!?" I desperately wanted to hit this kid over the head with my racket. Infuriated, I held out my racket and pointed it at him.

"I challenge you to a tennis match." Dramatic music played splendidly in my head.

Sora looked bewildered. "Tennis? What is this _tennis_ you speak of?"

I gaped at him, and so did the less stoic members of the team, namely everybody except fukubuchou.

"You mean you don't know what tennis is?" Niou-senpai eyed Sora with a hint of veiled hostility.

"Tennis is a sport, played with rackets and tennis balls," explained Jackal-senpai to the brat.

"What's a tennis racket and a tennis ball?" The mutated duck and dog joined the conversation.

"You idiots! This is a tennis racket." I held up my racket beside me, resisting the urge to laugh (or faint) at their ignorance.

"Um, that looks like a sword to me," Sora pointed out. I looked at my racket and let out a yelp.

Instead of my usual tennis racket, I held some sort of blade in my hand. It was a dark copper in color, almost bronze, and was decorated with tiny little demons. Go figure.

"What the—" Niou-senpai exclaimed.

I turned and saw that my team-mates all held blades instead of their rackets. Marui-senpai's was decorated with tiny sweets and cakes, Jackal-senpai's was decorated with wild animals, and Yanagi-senpai's looked like a circuit board. Yagyuu-senpai held a golf club, and buchou's was too beautiful to describe. (A\N: Think Ultimate Keyblade XD) Niou-senpai's was a black blade with a checkered hilt, and fukubuchou held a plain katana.

"Why do I get a katana while you all get Keyblades?"

"How do you know about Keyblades?" Sora sounded amazed. Fukubuchou just pulled his cap lower. Haha, it was practically covering his whole face now.

We all grinned evilly in fukubuchou's direction. "So you DO play videogames, fukubuchou," Marui-senpai pointed out. Niou-senpai just snickered.

"Why do you people have Keyblades?" Sora asked.

We all looked at each other and just shrugged. "We honestly don't know," said Yagyuu-senpai, swinging his golf club around.

"Well. You'd better stick with us. I'll explain everything on the way," said Sora confidently. Everybody else nodded in agreement, while I just glared at him.

So we followed him, and he explained the whole thing to us while walking, the Heartless, Keyblades, Ansem, and even his missing friends.

We reached a dark gloomy place, a chapel by the looks of it. Fukubuchou looked tense, as if he expected something to pop out of the dark and scare the living hell out of him.

I fell into step beside him and asked what was wrong. Fukubuchou just stared straight ahead and whispered his answer. "You'll know soon enough." The room suddenly felt colder than it was before. Damn fukubuchou and his ability to scare me.

I heard a crazy laugh and suddenly this witch decended on us. She was standing on some weird kind of rock. She circled around us, then stopped right in front of us.

"Keyblade Master, welcome."

* * *

Wahaha, a cliff-hanger. Who would've thought our favorite fukubuchou played video games? Not me.

Now click that "Review" button!


End file.
